candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 June 2015
07:48 Because 425 was split to 2 different versions 07:48 <3primetime3> @Rose, do not unban Emma until my blog post I will publish gets approval. 07:48 umm 07:49 I think I'll rename Sugar Drop Levels to Levels that have sugar drops 07:49 jk 07:51 cya later! 07:53 <3primetime3> I got to go guys! 07:53 <3primetime3> Bye! 07:54 LEVEL 1 IS INSANELY HARD 08:08 <3primetime3> hi Bumblebee, I have to leave, like right now. 08:09 <3primetime3> Wildoneshelper, I have responded to the post and am now going to bed. I'll write back in 6-8 hours, 11:34 h-hello? 11:36 hi seth 11:36 hey 11:37 Hello 11:37 how is it going? 11:38 hi enderman 11:38 User blog:3primetime3/ANNOUNCEMENT: Unbanning of Emmaelise401 from chat 11:38 /Seth waves 11:38 I'm not sure if I should do this 11:39 ? 11:39 look at the blog post 11:40 i miss my best friend very much, and okie 11:41 who is it? 11:41 Emma? 11:41 idk 11:42 hey let me do something i forgot howto do it a little 11:42 * Seth Buizel smile 11:42 still remeber X3 11:44 so who is she? 11:44 does any one know? 11:45 Emma is a male, lol 11:45 oh sorry 11:48 Actually he is Enderman's brother 11:49 oh 11:57 (what) 11:58 huh? 12:02 Hello? Anyone? 12:03 Hi asew 12:03 hi 12:04 Rosy, I see your close to 30K edits 12:05 what are those for? 12:05 I know, thanks. I'm trying to do it 12:05 Edits? 12:05 Yep 12:05 @Seth 12:06 yes? 12:07 Why did you say "what are those for?" 12:08 because i don't know what are they 12:09 What are wha? 12:09 what* 12:10 those edits thing 12:12 lol, I see lefty is forgiving emma now 12:18 47 edits to go! 12:22 sorry some thing had crash on my laptop 12:22 o.o 12:27 yeah but its ok now 12:29 there's a problem with my computer a while ago too 12:29 where the ads keeps appearing into article 12:31 Oh, I think I know how to fix that 12:31 ArcadeYum Advertisements? 12:34 oh 12:34 ? 12:35 @Rose 12:38 Its already fixed 12:38 for now 01:18 The weather here is just hot as h*** 01:18 Like, 60 miles away 01:18 Orly O_O 01:18 That's not creepy 01:19 I didn't say it was -_- 01:19 Sorry then... 01:19 I put " O_O " out of shock. 01:19 Oh 01:21 Anyways. Wow, that's really close! 01:21 * Courtemanche437 is looking at the radar for PA 01:22 State capital, bro 01:22 That's a little farther than you said before, but I still cannot believe it O_o 01:23 BTW your area is fine. No rain. 01:23 Is it moving the other way? 01:24 It's moving across the center of the state. We're under a red patch... 01:24 Well then -_- 01:25 Imma play Puzzle and Dragons now 01:25 OK, see you Enderman 01:25 No, I'm staying here 01:25 Oh. 01:25 I can multitask 01:25 Alrighty then. 01:26 I'm playing GDash 01:26 I'm not multitasking very well, though 01:28 (lightning) 01:28 Just a test. 01:32 Also, apparently I beat Level 667 with 150K, but I don't remember and attempt where I played the level and succeeded O_O 01:32 *an 01:32 how hard 666 for you? 01:33 VE, though on the lighter side. The bombs can actually take some work to break open O_o 01:33 Oh hi Bumblebee 01:34 Hi everyone 01:34 Hello 01:35 Hi Bumblebee 01:35 hi bumblebee 01:35 BEAT IT!!! :D 01:36 ? 01:36 667 gone 01:36 (applause) 01:37 Now onto 668. 01:37 668 is much harder than 667 01:38 At least I get to do some freakin' damage on the board! O_O 01:39 667 usually ends within 10 moves! 01:40 Three jellies away on my first try!!! 01:40 nice 01:42 SECOND TRY O_O 01:42 wow. 01:42 668 beaten in just TWO tries!!! 01:42 Well 01:43 12 moves for 90 candies? O_O 01:43 I changed my GDash colors, Black and Dark Blue. 01:43 That level is fun XD 01:44 Never mind. Three moves left. 01:44 I got some coconut wheels from the eggs :D 01:45 670 though. THIS looks challenging. 01:45 (hard) does not fit 01:46 ugh... 01:46 702 got buffed... 01:46 Seriously? 01:46 22 moves now! 01:46 That is enough to be hard or very hard 01:47 There's no 22 move picture. Can I aff this one? 01:47 add* 01:47 You can 01:49 Crap, I have friends on the Star Meter 01:50 Unbelievable. It took me ALL MY MOVES just to get the (wrapped) + (wrapped) combination!!! 01:51 (colorbomb) 01:51 And I also made a (colorbomb) + (wrapped) 01:51 This is like 656 in a way... 01:55 YES!!! Got it!!! 01:55 Nine moves left. 01:59 ...Dead 02:12 Hi all. 02:12 Hey BP 02:13 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File%3ACCR_Level_810.png 02:13 I made a new level. 02:13 2 cherries in 25 moves. 02:13 The last one will spawn at 10 moves left. 02:13 Hi Leo. 02:13 Hi Bp 02:14 I have a new level. 02:14 Link above. 02:14 I saw. 02:14 Looks (hard) 02:14 Colors? 02:14 4 colors. 02:15 Same as Leo 02:16 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_856_(CCR) Level 856. 02:17 With only 25 moves!? 02:17 IH 02:17 (IH) for sure 02:17 (insanely hard) 02:17 Fail 02:17 (fp) 02:19 Level 612/Dreamworld If this level has 18 moves... 02:19 And 5-move moonstruck at the end... 02:19 With 8 candies balance 02:20 test 02:20 Okay. 02:21 Ded 02:21 It would be much harder. 02:21 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_734_(CCR) If the real level were like this... 02:23 ะำหะ 02:23 test 02:23 I now have 342 levels in my fanon. 196 have pages. 02:23 Don't mind my mistake. 02:24 I have 750+ levels and about 650+ have pages. 02:24 Reality=900 02:24 Dreamworld=730 02:27 dead 02:28 Indeed. 02:29 AFK 02:29 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_621_(CCR) 02:29 17 more moves and one more color. 02:29 What difficulty? 02:30 CH 02:30 (somewhat hard) 02:31 (done) 02:36 * Courtemanche437 is making the Level 197 page in his fanon 02:40 Hi Rose. 02:40 WB Rose. 02:40 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bp101697/Level_Groups#Original_Groups The list of my levels. 02:42 Season 6 end = 927 02:43 No. 896 02:43 Then fix that. 02:43 "Season 6 is 763-unconfirmed." 02:43 897-900 are the bonuses. 02:44 This is the reason why my episode 32 and 33 are insanely hard. 02:45 Level 801 is unrated. 02:45 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_801_(CCR) 02:45 You can rate it now. 02:45 (medium) 02:47 (done) 02:47 bp check pm 02:48 Nothing in pm. 02:48 reload? 02:49 Back 02:49 I'm gonna create all of Hershey Homeless for my fanon before I post more levels 02:50 Back. 02:51 test 02:51 No PM. 02:51 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_735_(CCR) 02:51 (somewhat easy) 02:51 (considerably easy) 02:51 Fail. 02:52 did you saw your PM now? 02:52 Chrome has a problem. I can't access some sites such as YouTube or Wikipedia. 02:52 Do bombs drop? 02:53 No. 02:53 Rose Send message again. 02:53 No PM again. 02:54 (somewhat easy) 02:54 ... 02:54 I... I don't even... 02:55 ?? 02:55 When I tried to make a CE emote, I failed. But when Asew did it, the emote worked... 02:55 Try again 02:55 (somewhat easy) 02:55 @Rose No again. 02:56 There we go 02:56 Changed to my iPad. 02:56 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_232_CCSR.png 02:56 That Jelly caption *blinks* 02:56 Changed to my iPad. 02:57 Medium. 02:57 (somewhat hard) 02:57 thanks 02:57 If King buffed level 702 with adding one color and 6 more moves? 02:57 Hmm 02:57 I'll say (medium) 02:58 Really!? 02:58 Okay. Level 232 is medium or somewhat hard. 02:59 What do you think it is? 02:59 Medium. 02:59 Your move 02:59 What? 02:59 Moves of? 02:59 Did you rate it yet? 03:00 Already 03:00 Already? 03:00 already rated 03:00 (fp) 03:00 Ahh... 03:00 *shakes head* 03:00 * Asew54321 punches himself in the groins 03:01 LOL 03:02 ? 03:02 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cookie_Crossing_(CCR) Name of episode 7 CCR was changed. 03:03 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_94_(CCR) This level is nerfed. What difficulty? 03:04 (somewhat hard) 03:04 Okay. 03:05 Did you nerf it? 03:05 Yep. 03:05 Oh 03:05 There were six colors. 03:05 Now five. 03:05 I can't notice the difference, your color scheme confuses m 03:05 me 03:06 No (orange) 03:06 Dafuq 03:06 (orangecandy) 03:06 No (orangecandy) 03:06 @Asew Confuse my candy colors because... 03:07 Wait, mobile colors? 03:07 Or is it just random? 03:07 Random 03:07 Random. 03:07 Glorious. 03:07 Some levels have no blue candies. 03:07 I might shuffle my colors sometime too :P 03:07 Leve 03:07 Some levels don't have black candies XD 03:07 WB Ryan 03:07 Levels 411-452 have yellow candies 03:07 WB again Enderman 03:07 Hey 03:08 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_233_CCSR.png 03:08 But not all of them are six colors. 03:08 (somewhat easy) , Rose 03:09 If you think I'm crazy: Many special candies are already provided. 03:09 Redminds me of 739 03:09 *shiver* 739... 03:10 I know, its look similar to 749 03:10 (Somewhat easy) Rose 03:10 just a flipped version XD 03:10 of 90 degree 03:10 (somewhat hard) . I hated 749 03:11 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_747_(CCR) 03:11 An ingredients version of level 747. 03:12 What do you think about level types. They release too many jelly levels. 03:12 (support) 03:13 I think they should release more candy order and ingredients levels. 03:13 Such as 6 order, 6 ingredients, and 3 jelly. 03:13 YES. 03:14 Or release 10 ingredients levels and 5 order levels. 03:14 YAS 03:14 (support) x infinityfinityfinity 03:14 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cake_Cabana My episode with 10 ingredients levels. 03:14 How about this? 03:15 (support) Very nice episode! :) 03:15 Reason? 03:16 no jelli lvls? o.o 03:16 Yep. 03:17 Go play virtually any level of CCS. You'll be playing a Jelly level :P 03:17 *imitating a WC* 03:17 Level 902#comm-227413 o.o 03:17 -_______________________- 03:17 :| :| :| 03:17 Nice. Just nice. 03:17 Uhhhh 03:17 A-A-A-Amadeus 03:18 ... 03:18 *ERB reference* 03:18 deleted 03:19 What is the worst episode in CCR? 03:19 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_234_CCSR.png 03:19 Hard? 03:19 I don't know BP 03:19 MOTHER OF PEAL 03:20 What the... what the.... I can't 03:20 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Waffle_Woods 03:20 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Crunchy Kingdom 03:20 gtg 03:20 Its late 03:20 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Crazy Countryside 03:20 Okay 03:20 See you Rose 03:20 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_Chateau 03:20 6 (insanely hard) and 6 (very easy levels) 03:21 BP, Crazy Countryside's like isn't working 03:21 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Crunchy_Kingdom 03:21 Same with Crunchy Kingdom 03:21 Oh hi 03:21 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Country_Countryside 03:21 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Licorice_Lodge 03:21 This page needs content 03:22 County Countryside (fp) 03:22 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Crazy_Countryside 03:22 Sorry 03:22 I'm using my iPad. 03:22 Hope they are all work. 03:23 Tie between Crunchy Kingdom and Chaos Chateau 03:23 Both are the most terrible? 03:24 Both of them have an Impossibly Hard level and three Insanelys 03:24 CK has FIVE IH levels O_O 03:24 Oh 03:24 Well, guess that decides i 03:24 it* 03:24 Actually, four IH and one Im. Hard level. 03:25 I wonder. Are there any EASY Jelly levels in CCR? 03:26 There are some. Like level 12, 290, 561, 562, but they are very rare. 03:27 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_197_(C437CCS) 03:27 Somewhat Hard 03:28 I got ratings beforehand. Expect a (very hard) level coming up. 03:29 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File%3ACCR_Level_197_DW.png 03:29 Level 197 DW 03:30 12 moves 03:30 Moonscale at 12 03:30 Is this supposed to be a Jelly level? 03:30 Moonstruck: 4>2 03:30 Jelly 03:30 (very hard) at least 03:31 There are four bombs that must be cleared in 8 moves. 03:31 Duh. 03:32 This level is too hard? 03:33 Asew check PM 03:33 Nerf please. 03:33 No PM 03:33 It's time to bed for me. 03:33 OK, see you Bp. 03:33 Anyway, Gtg. 03:35 @Asew What is your favorite GD soundtrack? 03:36 Hmm 03:36 I've got all of these song names in my hand 03:37 Theory of Everything 03:38 ToE2 and Hexagon Force are my faves 03:39 My second favorites would be the unlockables in my porilfe pic 03:40 Do you play Fruit Ninja? 03:41 No 03:43 My best score nis 1,393 03:44 Downloading it now 03:45 I got a 27 fruit combo :| 03:47 xStep (tick) 03:47 Still need the last coin, though 03:47 NO WAY 03:47 Hard to jump over that one blue thing to get the last coin 03:47 Without bumping into that spike 03:47 I just got a 32 fruit combo :| :| :| :| :| 03:49 WAT 03:50 Rank 1: Novice 03:50 Autumn Gust blade + Ghostbusters background = COMBOS EVERYWHERE 03:51 I got a 20 fruit combo just now with that setup 03:52 FRUITNADO!!! 03:52 What variant of Fruit Ninja are you playing? 03:53 Fruit Ninja Free 03:53 Enderman? 03:53 same 03:54 I GOT A 35 FRUIT COMBO :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| :| 03:55 Why the :| spam??? 03:56 How?! 03:56 Hia fellas 03:56 WB 03:56 Autumn Gust blade + Ghostbusters background = COMBOS EVERYWHERE 03:56 Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! 03:56 Ghostbusters, ow! 03:56 Yall talking about Fruit Samurai? 03:57 Ninja 03:57 Idk what its called 03:57 Fruit NINJA -_- 03:57 Sheesh, sorry. Lol 03:57 I have not cracked that game open in over a year 03:57 But, it feels good to finally be back. 03:57 Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaah... 03:58 Courte, chill out 03:58 Have fun 03:58 Ima go play candy crush 03:58 Hi Wildonesbot! 03:58 The bot doesn't say anything IIRC. 03:58 (V) is gone 03:59 Huh, they removed that 03:59 (W) 03:59 {V} 03:59 IT'S W NOW!!! 03:59 How do you do that? lol 03:59 o.o 03:59 OMG 03:59 Ryan, lets not. Lol 03:59 D: D: 03:59 You are still my brother 03:59 You know that V misses you. 03:59 Hunter, like my new profile picture? It's not dino anymore. Because dino is overrated. 04:00 You finally realized that? 04:00 xD 04:00 I'm getting one too 04:00 I think its cool 04:00 Geometry Dash has some nice Glitch Hop music 04:00 It's gonna be a teal and red wave 04:01 This is the stuff right here 04:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrCKvKXvN2c 04:01 May be swearing in the comments 04:01 So, avoid the 04:01 them* 04:02 I just wonder how long it will be until the drama machine starts up again .__. 04:02 Courte, we have been through this 04:02 We are friends now, remember? 04:03 Courte, learn to calm down. 04:03 do some yoga 04:03 listen to death metal 04:03 Maybe I'm just too concerned. 04:03 EARTHQUAKE 04:03 HOLY GOD 04:04 Did an earthquake really happen? O________O 04:04 Did anyone else feel that?! 04:04 No... 04:04 Third coin on xStep 04:04 And now for Clusterf*** 04:07 Hi Big Nine 04:08 Ryan, you need to get a grip 04:08 Stop screaming. 04:08 We are going to get kicked out of our new home 04:09 Hunter, I'm sorry for being so overdramatic earlier :( 04:09 Its fine. 04:09 all that matters is that you calmed down. 04:10 I am soon going to change my profile picture 04:10 what should it be? 04:11 I thought about changing my profile picture to a candy frog. 04:11 *cough* Sparky! *cough* 04:12 Except mine would've been blue :P 04:12 Hi Olaf 04:12 Today 04:12 I know 04:12 is a bad day :( 04:12 Hello 04:12 I will change it to the Wii Fit Trainer! 04:12 Whats wrong olaf? 04:12 WTF :| 04:12 If I had to, I would be either be a color frog or a chocofrog 04:12 Olaf, whats the matter? 04:12 Bu which color color frog? 04:13 Why is it a bad day? 04:13 My best friend might be getting suspended for others lying about them :( 04:13 I actually feel like crying 04:13 Suspended? 04:13 Suspended : You aren't allowed at school for bad things 04:13 I know 04:13 School should be out by now, though... 04:14 well for me it isn't >:/:/"> 04:14 Your school district is terrible -_- 04:14 Not until Thursday 04:14 That's when schools over 04:14 I have chees club on thursdays :/ 04:15 Chess* 04:15 The last coin on Clusterfunk 04:16 I've wasted all of June 04:16 Whos? Leo 04:16 Yours -____- 04:16 mine? 04:16 Lets get fired up! 04:16 04:16 you should see another school, it's a hell of a lot worse 04:16 So... you went and done it. 04:17 RIP V 04:17 Hello Wii Fit Trainer 04:17 And by District you mean? 04:17 Never mind *facedesk* 04:17 WTF (Or should I say WFT) Emma -_- Srsly 04:17 Leo 04:17 YAS!!!! 04:17 Yes? 04:17 Sometimes I can be bothered thinking 04:17 so tell me :S 04:17 Clutterfunk beaten with all coins! 04:18 The area in which all of the students are taught across schools. 04:18 Time for Theory of Everything 04:18 IDK how to explain it :( 04:18 Good luck :P 04:19 My head of school is so annoying 04:19 That was the first Insane level I every beaten 04:19 -_- 04:19 Refreshing. 04:19 Why do I have a life, it always goes wrong :/ 04:19 Goodbye gem, hello candy frog. 04:20 what do I change my avatar to? 04:20 Did you make it your profile picture? 04:20 On facebook 04:20 "Life sucks?" 04:20 Heck no, Olaf! 04:20 Well mine does :/ 04:20 Hey yall 04:20 How you guys like my new style 04:20 User:Emmaelise401 04:20 I'm not sure how everyone else would react... 04:21 @Asew 04:21 Oh wow, emma (laughcry) 04:21 :| 04:21 Amazing xD 04:21 Uhhhh 04:21 How do you get music to play even though there's not a player embedded on your profile? 04:22 Leo, I asked that because of the white background 04:22 Oh. 04:22 Imma change mine 04:22 No, I didn't Asew. 04:22 Okay. 04:23 I need to change my picture to my current GDash settings 04:23 Black and Primary 04:24 Black IS primary 04:24 Dark Blue is secondary 04:24 Hi primetime! 04:24 <3primetime3> Hello! 04:24 Welcome Prunetune 04:24 I changed my profile picture :P 04:26 Hi Michael. 04:26 Hi Micheal. 04:26 I need to ask GD Wubz to change it... 04:27 Whits hapnin! 04:27 xD 04:27 New Icon! 04:27 EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING!!! 04:27 LETS STEP UP THE INTENSITY 04:27 We are now Geometry Dash Wiki. 04:27 And Wii Fit wiki 04:27 <2 04:27 Not quite :P 04:27 Notice the letter 04:27 <3 * 04:27 what about frozen wiki? :3 04:27 In the top left 04:27 LETS GET FIRED UP 04:27 You wish Olaf. 04:27 The letter is V 04:28 Exactly 04:28 Dat affect tho 04:28 V 04:28 04:28 Why are people nasty to me in real life :/ 04:28 Hia primetime 04:28 <3 04:28 I mean, I never did nothing wrong 04:28 <3primetime3> HI EMMA! 04:28 New look, new backround 04:28 New profile 04:28 <3 33 04:28 Ryan, you can make GDash icons? 04:28 User:Emmaelise401 04:28 <3primetime3> I like the profile! 04:28 I just found this in google images :P 04:28 V is gone from the wiki 04:28 Oh 04:28 From now on, I am the wii fit trainer! 04:28 You can ask GD Wubz to make one 04:29 Heck, i'll ask him 04:29 No one seems to care :( 04:29 I need my thing to change too 04:29 Whats the matter Olaf? 04:29 Maybe I can help. <3 04:29 I'm gonna disappear 04:29 Why? 04:29 Whats wrong? 04:29 Let the trainer help you. 04:29 No one seems to care :/ 04:29 I'll keep this as a filler until the one I ordered gets here 04:29 Lets get a good stretch! 04:29 I care Olaf. 04:29 <3 04:29 ^ 04:30 *cries* 04:30 *pat pat* 04:30 Don't be sad 04:30 Why is my life so horrible 04:30 Guys, he aint going to respond. 04:30 We're here for you 04:30 So now he responds.. 04:30 that's why me pic was chosen 04:30 <3primetime3> I can sympathize with you... 04:30 I lost my head 04:30 Dude.. 04:30 <3primetime3> I face the same problems in life. 04:30 Don't make us feel sorry for you for a gag, I was really sad for you. 04:31 It aint right 04:31 <3 04:31 Anyway, I hope your head gets on soon 04:31 Don't let it melt. 04:31 I'm going to a theme park tomorrow :3 04:31 Oh wow. 04:31 What rides you going on? 04:31 I just remembered :S 04:31 Or are you afraid of Roller Coasters 04:32 Its k if you are, 04:32 Have you heard of M and Ds? 04:32 I'm not afraid of rides 04:32 Cool! 04:32 I went to HersheyPark 04:32 Sky rush is amazing! 04:32 Me too 04:32 I loved the great bear! 04:32 I love roller coasters :D 04:32 I am a coward :/ 04:32 Storm Runner is my favorite ride of all time 04:33 Roller coasters? 04:33 My favorite! 04:33 I'm afraid of the G forces surrounding my body 04:33 You are not considered a man unless you go on Storm Runner 04:33 LOL 04:33 Orly 04:33 Storm Runner? Is it bad that I don't know what that is? 04:33 Its in Hershey Park 04:33 Where is that 04:33 In hershey.. 04:33 Duh? 04:33 Locations over the U.S.? 04:33 Asew, I am really jealous of you 04:33 -_________- 04:34 You get exclusive access to Cedar Point 04:34 Well, not exclusive 04:34 OMG 04:34 but still access to it 04:34 I want to go on Millennium Force so bad! 04:34 FEEL THE BURN 04:34 Its good being a Wii Fit Trainer 04:35 It's good being a GD Icon 04:35 It's good being a candy frog. 04:36 Enderman 04:36 ? 04:36 You should be someone and not.. steal off of someone 04:36 be an enderman 04:36 Or, be Pac Man 04:36 But the V in the top left(y) 04:36 because, why not!? 04:36 Here we go. CHAT TENNIS!!! 04:36 LETS STEP UP THE INTENSITY 04:37 * Emmaelise401 gets a knife 04:37 FEEL THE BURN 04:37 Oh wait, that is for mineplex 04:37 * Emmaelise401 puts away knife 04:40 DEATH METAL 04:40 NAOW 04:40 Feel the burn!!!?!?!?!?!? 04:42 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 04:42 Hi Tree Light 04:42 Everyone is changing their profile pictures 04:43 <3litecandycrusher> aww i just did 2 weeks ago XD 04:43 <3litecandycrusher> hold on, ill brb 04:43 <3litecandycrusher> in a few minutes 04:45 Dead 04:47 Yeeep 04:47 Yo guys 04:47 How do I make the template for tabs 04:47 Yo-yo 04:47 tables* 04:47 Tabs? 04:48 Oh 04:48 I dunno, i'm not one with the tables 04:48 I love this awesome audio on my tablet! 04:49 Mayonnaise Cave actually works! 04:51 WB Olaf 04:52 714 passed 04:53 Level 714 04:53 well, it was passed for a while 04:53 That one isn't so hard 04:54 716 was harder 04:54 671 for me. 04:54 Level 671 i'm lazy 04:54 Medium?!?! 04:54 What happened? 04:54 (somewhat hard) IMO 04:55 Stuck zones everywhere... 04:55 It was very hard, but they nerfed it 04:55 715 04:55 I actuall had to check the nerf 04:55 passed 04:56 This one looks like living hell! 04:56 \ 04:56 <3primetime3> HI 3lite 04:56 <3litecandycrusher> back 04:56 <3litecandycrusher> hi primetime o/ 04:56 <3primetime3> Trying to catch Cobalion with a poke ball here. 04:56 Is 716 any hard? 04:56 <3litecandycrusher> lol 04:57 <3litecandycrusher> yes 716 is rated IH last i checked 04:57 <3litecandycrusher> Level 716 04:57 Cobalion? 04:57 <3litecandycrusher> brb 04:57 Oh god, (insanely hard) ? 04:57 DANNG 04:57 HECK NO 04:57 This is gonna take a while 04:57 (somewhat hard) is better 04:58 CH?! 04:58 <3primetime3> It's asleep and 1 HP LOL 04:58 This looks horrible! O_O 04:58 Hi Lefty 04:58 <3primetime3> I've captured other legendaries with a poke ball! 04:58 Hi Lofty 04:58 <3primetime3> Hi Lefti 04:58 Asew, are you insane?! 04:59 Like I said, 716 looks crazy hard! 04:59 I actually have beaten it 04:59 Lefty!! 04:59 <3 <3 04:59 Hai Righty 05:00 Righty419 05:01 716 beaten on my first try!! 05:01 <3 <3 05:01 LETS STEP UP THE INTENSITY 05:01 <3primetime3> Umm....maybe I will lower the Cobalion's HP - might be a better idea. 05:02 Cobalion? 05:02 Meh.. 05:02 I think that Keldeo is better 05:02 <3primetime3> I'm just trying to capture it. 05:02 Thanks for the pardon btw 05:02 I thought I would never get back on 05:03 Wildonesbot, record logs 05:03 Cool, its recording 05:03 * Courtemanche437 sighs 05:03 <3primetime3> Wildonesbot is watching us... 05:04 It is 05:04 someone kick it 05:04 * Asew54321 kicks Wildonesbot in the shin 05:04 * Emmaelise401 Kicks Wildonesbot in the crouch 05:04 In the couch? 05:04 Lets step up the intensity! 05:05 Asew, in the place that hurts.. More. 05:05 * Emmaelise401 Kicks Wildonesbot in the place 05:05 Feel the burn! 05:05 Primetime, check PM 05:06 Prunetune 05:06 check PN 05:06 PM* 05:06 <3primetime3> Ummm....I didn't get a PM from either of you. 05:08 oh 05:08 LETS GET FIRED UP 05:08 I'll try again. 05:09 * Emmaelise401 Kicks Wildonesbot in the nuts 05:09 Feel the burn 05:09 Poor wildonesbot 05:09 Why is this message not sending -_- 05:09 <3primetime3> I got your PM 05:10 Guys 05:10 help me make wildonesbot miserable 05:10 <3primetime3> Let me PM it. 05:10 * Asew54321 crashes into Wildonesbot 05:10 Wildonesbot 05:10 Think fast 05:11 Can I? 05:11 <3primetime3> I'm leaving before anything happens 05:24 Ded 05:42 <3litecandycrusher> Rest In Pieces -_- 05:45 (cactus) (Cactus) (Cactus) 06:02 Coincidence XD 06:09 <3litecandycrusher> O_O i just watched someone get a hero rank from a chest! :O 06:13 ye 06:18 That was short 07:13 No 2015 06 23